Flames of Change
by ThatwasTHENthisisNOW
Summary: Set during the week before Homecoming. Warren had accepted taking Layla to Homecoming because she just did it to get to Will, NOT BECAUSE SHE LIKED HIM. But what happens when she finds she IS growing to like him? Will she risk going to the dance with him by being honest to him? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Flammable

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fic, as I'm sure you can see. Also, the first time I write a story in English. lol. This being said, I hope you'll like the idea and you'll let me know if you have any suggestions.**

DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to their respective authors.

* * *

"This is so ridiculous!" Magenta exclaimed as she applied some nail polish on her now torn new pair of stockings. "Is it just me or this class gets more pointless by the minute?" she asked while rushing past the queue of sidekicks waiting to fall to the floor and probably twist a wrist or an ankle _or _get their stockings torn in an attempt to execute the Sidekick Flag, also known as the Human Flag -when performed by extremely skilled and athletic humans, that is.

"Totally. I don't know who can do that!" I protested while following her out of the gymnasium.

"Who can do what?" Warren's husky voice startled me as I was coming out.

Ever since he'd accepted to come to Homecoming with me, I'd found myself musing way too much about him and when I saw him there leaning against the wall next to the gym entrance I felt myself blushing.

He was taller than most of the students and more muscular than any of them. His shoulder length hair was currently tied in a low bun and I couldn't help but notice his arms were bare today, one of his hands busy holding his jacket by the collar. He really had big toned arms and I briefly wondered if I'd ever get the chance to be held by them. At some point tough, I realized an answer was expected from me, so I quickly collected myself.

"Some acrobatic figure Mr. Boy has been teaching us to _dread_for the last couple of weeks."

"The Flag?" he asked, clearly amused, while handing me his jacket and swaggering towards the pole. "Hmm, I don't know who can do this," he added before taking grip of the pole and placing his entire body weight on his arms while effortlessly lifting himself up in a perfect horizontal line.

_What a sight to see!_ His toned biceps and shoulders looked so good in this position that I couldn't avoid holding my breath. I looked down his body where, due to the movement he'd made, his muscle T-shirt had gotten lifted up his torso and _God!_I was all eyes as I took in his perfectly square-shaped abs and in how his external obliques formed a distinct V-line.

"As you can see," Mr. Boy proceeded to explain as Magenta and I re entered the gymnasium, "it is by no means an impossible task. While it is true that it requires muscle, the key element is here," he said while pointing to his head. "One must train the mind, not just the body. Only those with a disciplined mind and a true introspective character can aspire to achieve this so coveted balance," Mr. Boy finished, unaware of Warren's eye-rolling at his back. "Now, any of you who would like are welcomed to come to the front for a closer inspection," Mr. Boy encouraged and Zach was the first to get nearer.

"Wow! That is so cool!" he exclaimed while giving Warren's levelly outstretched body a closer look.

Warren looked at me and smirked before talking to Zach, "Pfff! Wanna see something cool?" he asked showing each of his perfect whites in a wicked grin. "Watch your lashes, Neon!" he warned Zach but didn't bother to wait for him to react: in an instant Warren was wrists to toes in flames and roaring in a climactic tone, "Bestow The Fire Flag!"

With this, he started balancing his legs backwards and forwards until he gained enough speed to start spinning around the pole, faster and faster until all we could see was a fire whirl, sparks flying everywhere!

We covered our heads with anything we had at hand and waited until Warren had stopped to uncover ourselves. To our surprise, the gym was not in flames.

Magenta went to examine Zach's probably singed eyelashes. She squinted her eyes at Warren reproachfully, "Oh, right. Rub it in the sidekick's face. Or burn it, whatever!" she bursted before taking Zach by the hand and out of the gym.

Mr. Boy opened his mouth to tell something to Warren but thought better of it and instead he just said, "He got too close, I suppose."

"That wasn't part of the arrangement," Warren replied, taking his jacket from my hands. "I'm counting this as my last teacher service hour." He then turned to me and gestured to the exit, "Hungry?"

I couldn't answer in my stupor, all I could do was look at him, mouth agape. I did not seem to be able to think straight so he took my hand and started walking me out. Right before crossing the exit, one single coherent string of thought formed in my mind and I found it was not too complicated to vocalise out loud.

"The bell has to ring so we can be dismissed," I whispered as if it were a top secret.

Warren leaned closer to me and mimicking my secretive tone, he said "It's going to."

There and then, as if on cue, the bell rang and I let him walk me out.

"Your friend's ok," he assured me as we walked through the corridor.

"How could you know?" I asked in disbielief.

"You'll see," he said, smiling slightly.


	2. Make you uncomfortable

I immediately spotted Zach as I entered the cafeteria, and looking at his face I was surprised to find it unharmed.

"Oh, Zack, you're ok! But how?"

"By luck," Magenta answered for him, "not thanks to that _beast _you like so much," she continued.

"Ssh, he's right over there," Zach nodded towards Warren who, though he was sitting not so far away, looked completely embedded in the page he was reading.

"Oh, chill. He can't hear me from there."

"Funny fact about beasts: they do have considerable good hearing," Warren's husky voice took us by surprise.

"Good. So hear this: you're helping us with the flag," Magenta informed while walking in his direction.

"I am?" he asked incredulously.

"Tell him, Layla"

"He is?"

"After school." She continued.

"As much fun as it would be to watch a bunch of sidekicks attempt the flag, I can't after school."

"Yeah, he works after school." I explained.

"But I can help during free period."

_Did I hear alright. _"Would you do that?" I asked him in disbelief as I walked to him and he nodded, "You're awesome!" I exclaimed putting my arms around his neck. He stiffened at the sudden contact, and I immediately knew I was making him uncomfortable. I was just about to apologise and move back when I felt his arms around my waist and his body against mine as he came to a standing position. In any other case, I would've been taken aback but his sudden change in mood, but being as it was, I could only revel in the heat of his body and the strength of his arms. I knew I had to be right: his arms were made for holding like this. And he was holding _me_! I wanted to know why he had changed his mind so suddenly, I wanted to know if he was enjoying this as much as I was. I could feel his hair tickle my neck and his hot breath on my skin as his lips moved towards my ear.

"I just thought you should know" he whispered so close to my skin that it made me shiver, "Stronghold's looking." He finished.

"Oh." I muttered, failing to disguise my disappointment. He retreated his head just enough to look at my face and I saw in his eyes a confused expression. He then let go of me to resume his sitting position. I sat next to him, while Zach and Magenta took the sit in front of us. They made a gesture for Ethan to come join us, but it went unnoticed. He just stood there, his eyes fixed on the other direction and we all followed his gaze.

"It's against all rules, I tell you," we heard Will tell Gwen indignantly. They were sitting at a table not so far away.

"Pss, Ethan!" I called him and he turned to us.

"That's weird," he said as he came to sit with us. "Every time Will catches me looking he picks up the Greenpeace subject."

"What Greenpeace subject?"

"That's what I don't know. You've known him longer than me, but I don't think he was this interested in the environment before."

"It's code word for us," Warren said without so much as taking his eyes from the words he'd gone back to.

"Us?" Ethan asked.

Warren was visibly annoyed, but he decided to explain himself.

"Not you," he said as he snapped his book closed. "_Us_." He continued, swinging the hand with the closed book between him and me. He must've thought we still needed more specification because he added, "Layla and me."

"How do you know?" I asked and he arched his eyebrows in a 'seriously?' gesture before saying,

"First of all, _green_," he said, looking up and down my body covered in green fabric. I felt myself blush at his close inspection and he half smiled, "_peace_," he finished, pointing to himself with his thumbs. "Plus, he's always going on and on about how against this _society _is. I almost took pity on him and said Greenpeace is _not _a society but an organisation, but why add to his confusion, right? So, I guess this means your plan is working. You'll have him back as soon as you ditch me."

"When?"

"I was thinking after Homecoming, but that's up to you. Just let me know, ok?"  
I nodded. He leaned closer to me and almost whispered, "Is he looking?"

My eyes travelled to his mouth of their own accord. I couldn't tear my gaze to check for the information he was asking and I just nodded. He put one hand on my knee and the other around my back and I leaned forward. His lips caught mine and I put my palms on his chest sliding them upwards and around his neck. I felt his hand on my knee moving up my leg to my thigh and then around my waist leaving a heated path all the way. His other hand travelled upwards to the nape of my neck tilting my head slightly. I moved closer to him until my breasts were flushed against his chest and our legs were touching. He let out a guttural moan and I whimpered his name at the loss of his lips on mine.  
"Bet _that_ got his attention," he said without bothering to turn around for confirmation and I sadly remembered the reason we were doing this for. Warren stood up, his bag on one hand while he offered me his free one, "Come," he said and I took it, "let's get you to class."

We walked through the corridor in utter silence. My brain attacked me with a thousand questions I couldn't answer. My body itched in places I didn't know they existed and I had a not so slight sensation this wasn't over. I looked down to where our hands were intertwined and wondered how it had ever been possible to have them separated. It looked to me as if they'd always been attached to each other and I wished they could be like this forever. I wondered what he'd think if I told him. _Maybe he already knew what I was thinking. What else did he know? __Could he read it in my face how I was battling with my emotions? Did he know what he was doing to me? What if I told him I wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again? Would he acquiesce? Would he blow me off? Would he feel betrayed if I told him I never bothered to check if Will was looking?_

We stopped near my classroom and he let go of my hand. He brushed my knitted eyebrows with his thumb and I gave him a faint smile.

"You ok?" He asked, sincerely concerned and I just shook my head. He brought his hand to my chin and tilted my face upwards, "Look at me," he softly demanded and I sighed, gaining time and courage to meet his eyes. _Those eyes. The world could fall apart and I wouldn't freak as long as I was looking into those eyes. Everything that was good in the world, he had it in his eyes. _I sighed deeply before daring to speak,

"I can't lie anymore, Warren."

He nodded understandingly. "Technically, you're not lying, just letting him think something that's _not_. But I can see where you're going. I was kinda wondering how much you could take of all this deceiving your best friend and all."

"I'm not talking about Will."

"You said you couldn't lie anymore."

"To you."

His eyes widened, not offended but clearly intrigued, "When did you like to me?"

"A moment ago, for example. I let you think Will was looking when you kissed me, but the truth is, I didn't know that he was."

"I'm sure he was looking afterwards. Him and everyone else," he chuckled, "I've been here long enough to know display like that doesn't go unnoticed, so you don't need to worry about that."

"That's not-"

"Look, if this is too much for you, we can slow down. Or stop altogether. I'll stop kissing you and-"

"Please, don't!" I cut him off. He looked more intently at me, obviously confused and I felt the need to clarify, "I mean, you must have a good reason for doing it."

"No reason is good enough for making you uncomfortable. We can find another way to get to Stronghold. I'm sure there are many." He smiled slyly and the bell rang. "Go to class, we can talk later, ok?" He turned around and I felt a tingly sensation, insistent enough to make me stop him.

"Warren, wait!" I called him and he stopped, his eyes wide, when he saw me running to him.

"What's up?" He asked and before I lost the courage, I hurried to stand on my tip toes and kiss him. It seemed that Warren Peace was never taken by surprise when it came to kissing. He responded immediately, his arms around my waist, and his body pressed against mine. I let go of his lips reluctantly when the second bell rang.

"In case I wasn't clear enough, I just wanted to say 'don't stop kissing me', ok?" I said before turning around and running to class, slightly mortified by all the pair of eyes I could feel on me. But only slightly.


	3. Flames of Change (Pt 1)

"...Well, it seems I'll have to attend this matter with Principal Powers right away." Our history teacher explained some bureaucratic issues had come up that were rather urgent so he'd have to leave earlier. "You can work on your questionnaire for the rest of the hour and hand it in to me next class."

The minute she walked past the door, I could hear all the books snapping closed marking the official beginning of some half an hour prattle. My mind immediately wandered back to the latest events in the hallway.

_Don't stop kissing me? Did I really just ask him not to stop kissing me? What _is_ my problem? His kisses. His kisses are my problem. His lips and his racy hot tongue and the way his hands fondle the curves of my body with slick assurance...-_

"Well?" Magenta's eyes bored into me accusingly as she attempted to exact an explanation I didn't have.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows defensively.

"Anything you wanna tell me?"

"There isn't anything to say."

"Right. 'Cause you make out in the cafeteria _and _the hallway _every day_. _With _Warren Peace!"

"So? We were making out. We're supposed to be dating. It's not a big deal, Magenta." I tried to sound as unflustered as possible.

"I see... And how far are you gonna take this... this..." she made a gesture with her hand as she searched for the right word but failed to find it.

"Pretend dating," I supplied.

"_Pretend _dating?" She produced the words like they required definition, "Whatever that means for you, I just have to say you're _really_ good for it," She snickered, "both of you. Hey! You got _me _fooled."

"It's the idea."

"Aham. Whose idea, Layla?" I gave her my sharpest look of incredulity. I mean she _was_there when I asked him, wasn't she? "No, really. You really think you're still the one pulling the strings here?"

"This was my idea. _Mine_."

"Which part? Which part of what happened out there was your idea and which was his?"

"He's only doing what he thinks will work best. _I _asked him to do this for me and he's helping me."

"And what's in it for him? The way _I _see it, he can't be doing you and _Will_ a favour out of the goodness of his heart. I mean, _that _guy? He sure has a good reason for doing this."

"He wants to help! He's been nothing but good to me. I won't let you talk about him like that, not in front of me. He's helping me, without asking anything in return."

"Yet." She asserted. "Look, I just want you to be careful, ok? It's evident that he knows what he's doing. I mean, it's been two days and he's already got you... _Osculating _in public. Yeah, it's a strong word, but accurate nonetheless. You're not yourself around him. The way you behave... It's almost... reckless."

"Reckless?"

"The old you would've never pulled a stunt like that."

"The _old_me? Since when there's an old me?"

"Since Warren Peace. He's changing you, Layla. You may not see it, but your friends do."

"He's my friend too. A very good friend, I might add. He lent me an ear when I needed to let it out. He supported me and gave me advice when he didn't even know me. He's been the one to cheer me up all these days. When I needed a favour he gave me a hand...-"

"Fine. Fine." She raised her palms in surrender. "The guy's untouchable, I get it. Just one last thing: keep your eyes wide open. Promise me you won't let your guard down."

"It was never up on the first place."

She snorted in frustration. "Just be careful. I don't need to tell you that I don't trust him."

"No, you don't."

"I think he's playing dirty, and he knows how to. I wasn't there the night you talked to him for the first time, so I really don't know. But I know this: he's got a way with words, and he's got a way with girls. He could've got you into thinking all this was your idea, when it was his all along. When was the last time you talked to Will? _Or_ about him?"

"It's not my fault that he discarded me."

"He's your best friend."

"And I'm trying to get him back." My voice came out unconvincingly low.

"There. I just wanted to hear you say it. I just want you to remember. You can't fall for Warren if you remember you're in love with Will."

"Well, I am." Somehow, the words managed to come out lower than before. This whole conversation had gotten on my nerves and I was really exhausted. "Is that all? Are you happy now?"

"I'm not _happy_, but it'll have to do. For now. But I want you to talk to Will today, ok? I think he's starting to miss you, he's probably finding out just now how much you mean to him." I snorted. "Please?"

"Fine. I'll go see him tonight."

"Good. Now, you wanna answer some questions?"

"I just wanna get out of here." I started picking up my stuff but she stopped me.

"The bell didn't ring yet"

I smiled. "It's going to."

I rushed out of the classroom. This unnerving talk with Magenta had the opposite effect on me: instead of wanting to stay away from Warren, I just wanted to see him.

I walked straight to the gym, where I was going to wait for him. He was supposed to meet us there during free period to help us with the flag.

I stopped on my tracks when I saw he was already there, his back towards the entrance. I watched him, while Magenta's words played in my head. _Be careful... _He was tightening his hair into a bun. _I don't trust him... _He took off his jacket and threw it recklessly against a bench. _What's in it for him? _He rolled up one of the sleeves of his black shirt to his elbow and then proceeded with the other. _You can't fall for Warren if- _He turned around and smirked when he saw me standing there ogling him.

"Hey there, Hippie!" I blushed slightly as I walked to him. "You're early."

"So are you." _You really think you're the one pulling the strings here?_

"Yeah. Hero Strategy teacher finished the class earlier, had some-"

"Meeting with the Principal. Ours too. He left us some homework but I just had to get out of there."

"Hippie walking out before the bell? Gotta stop hanging out with me so much, I already feel like a bad influence." _He's changing you._ I was frowning. "Hey, are you ok?" _Don't stop kissing me._

I smiled. _He lent me an ear when I needed to let it out. _"Sort of... Magenta's been giving me a hard time..." I trailed off.

"Girl stuff?"

I shook my head no. "Boy stuff."

"Stronghold." It was a statement more than a question. It suddenly felt wrong that he'd immediately assume the only guy in my life was Will.

"Not really." I came closer to him, looking right into his eyes, clueing him in. A remorseful expression formed on his face when it dawned on him.

"I knew this was gonna happen." He sighed. "Granted, I didn't expect it to happen this soon, but it was a given." He nodded his head towards the pole invitingly, before resuming. "She doesn't like me very much, huh?"

"Like at _all_." I felt really bad for him. He was being so good to me. I came to stand next to the pole and flinched when he leaned closer to me.

"Take this off." He said tugging lightly at the lapel of my jean jacket. I shrugged it off me and he took it and threw it on top of his leather one. "Don't worry about it, ok?" He was back on the other subject. He undid the two little belts on each of his fingerless gloves and slid them off his hands using his teeth. "It doesn't matter what they say about me, just don't argue with your friends over me."

"I- I can't help it." I was struggling to maintain my focus while he held one of the gloves firmly between his teeth as he spoke. All this stripping down had me blushing. "Sh- She..." he took my left hand in his, "She was making a b- big fuss about wh- what happened earlier..." I trailed off as he ever so carefully slid one glove over my fingers and adjusted the belts tighter. "She asked so many questions!"

He slid the other one over my right hand. "_And _you couldn't answer them." He aided me towards the pole and stood behind me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body on my back.

"N- No, I answered them." He grazed his fingers from my shoulders to my hands and cupped them in his. "Only I may not have sounded very convincing..." He brought each one of my hands to each side of the pole closing my fingers firmly around it under his own. He was so close to me, bending slightly, his chin brushing against my temple, I could hear him breathing. My stomach fluttered and my pulse raised.

"Relax." He spoke softly into my ear. _You really think you're the one pulling the strings here? _I shivered. "How does that feel?" He was talking about the pole. "Think you'll be able to hold your grip to it with your legs in the air?" _He's got a way with words_... I was holding my breath. "Hey, ease up. I'm here, ok? I won't let you fall down or anything." _He's been nothing but good to me. _"Close your eyes... Breath in." I took in a ragged breath. He let go of my hands as he slid his fingers up my stretched arms, around my shoulders and down my sides.

Something was utterly different with me. The way he brushed his fingers against my sides, past my armpits, it should've been annoyingly ticklish. But somehow, it was _pleasurable_.

He took firm hold of my waist. "I'm right here." He moved closer to me, his hard chest pressing against me and something else poking slightly lower down my back. _He's got a way with girls. _I whimpered helplessly. One of his hands grazed up and down my spine, torturing my back with the tips of his fingers, then coming to rest on my rib cage, while the other moved from my waist to my hipbone. I arched my back and felt him harder against me.

He groaned. I opened my eyes and looked into his own. His expression was fierce. I was heaving frantically, my breasts protruding of my V-neck, right under his sight. He grazed his bottom lip with his tongue, moistening it as his eyes flicked back and forth between my own and my lips. Tentatively, I stood on my tiptoes, my ass brushing against his hardness.

"Layla." He warned grinding his teeth.

His hand on my ribcage lowered to my stomach, creeping under my T-shirt. I felt like testing his self-restraint. I rubbed my ass up and down against his erection until his breathing became erratic._ He's already got you osculating... Reckless..._ _Since Warren Peace... _He rubbed his hands in circles up my stomach, brushing under my bra and I thrust against him, bringing my arms around his neck, my head resting against his shoulder.

"Warren." I moaned shamelessly as I rubbed against him once more, drawing circles this time.

"Fuck, Layla."

That was it. He spun me around and my back hit hard against the pole. He pushed his knee between my legs, spreading them, and I gasped when he pressed his thigh against my center. _Promise me you won't let your guard down. _His huge frame was heating up so much so fast I feared he would burst into flames. But it didn't stop me. Nothing could stop me now. _It was never up on the first place._

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I left it there but I had to split the Chapter in two. It was getting too long. Next one is going to be up soon. **

**So, next Chapter is part 2, and then we'll be moving on to the next day, finally! Longest day ever, huh? So, initially the idea was that one day would be told from Layla's POV and the next from Warren's, I hope I can stick with it, some of Warren's chapters are already written. **

**On another note, my sister kindly tells me that Warren never had fingerless gloves with belts in the movie. He had leather fingerless gloves **_**and **_**leather cuffs with belts. (Yeah, she's picky like this) But I hope you'll grant me the license, 'cause these are supposed to be days that were not in the movie, and he **_**could **_**own a combined pair. **

**That said, I hoped you liked the chapter and you'll let me know what you think. **

**;)**


End file.
